Dean Thomas
"We're fighting, aren't we? The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though..." - Dean before the Battle of Hogwarts. Dean Thomas was a half-blood wizard, the son of a wizard and a Muggle. His father left his mother when he was young, and his mother married another man, giving Dean several half-siblings. Dean grew up thinking he was Muggle-born, because his father never told his mother that he was a wizard, and was eventually murdered by Death Eaters when he refused to join them. Dean was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, played as a Chaser for their Quidditch team for a time. In his fifth year, he joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter. He was also the best friend of Seamus Finnigan, and dated Ginny Weasley for a time. Dean, although a half-blood, could not prove that he had any wizarding heritage, and was therefore in danger when Lord Voldemort took control of the Ministry of Magic in 1997. Dean was forced to go on the run to avoid arrest and imprisonment by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, missing his seventh year of schooling. He was eventually captured by Snatchers, but escaped Malfoy Manor along with several other prisoners and soon returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to participate in the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. Biography 'Second Wizarding War' 'Life on the run' "I know Harry Potter. And I reckon he’s the real thing - the Chosen One, or whatever you want to call it." - Dean to his fellow fugitives whilst on the run. Dean's presumed Muggle-born status put him on the run from the Ministry of Magic in 1997, when it fell under the control of Lord Voldemort and began rounding up Muggle-born wizards and witches, imprisoning them in Azkaban for allegedly stealing magic. This also meant he couldn't return to study his final year of education at Hogwarts as they now had a strict no-muggle-born policy under the influence of new headmaster, Severus Snape. :Dean: "I really do think that Harry Potter..." :Griphook: "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, I'm starting to get sick of your Potter talk!" :Dean: "Alright, but I do think he's our only hope y'know, where are we heading to now?" - Dean and Griphook talking as they are on the run. At some point whilst on the run Dean met Ted Tonks, father of Order of the Phoenix member Nymphadora Tonks, and traveled with him, later joining a group of fellow runaways - Muggle-born wizard Dirk Cresswell, and Goblins Griphook and Gornuk. The group stuck together and camped in different areas in an attempt to mislead any trails they may have left. At one point whilst on the run Dean travelled alone with Griphook, Most likely after the others were killed. Dean and Griphook often shared conversations about Harry Potter, Dean fully supporting Harry in his quest and Griphook somewhat doubtful and occasionally finding the mentioning of Harry's name tedious. One evening they were overheard by Harry, Hermione and Ron who where also in hiding; Dean expressed his worry at hearing that his former girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had gotten into trouble back at Hogwarts, as well as the belief that Harry was fighting Voldemort. Rescued by Dobby :Harry: "Shh, I can hear someone!" :Dean: "(To Griphook) We're going to walk into Snatchers if we carry on like this" :Hermione: "That sounds like Dean Thomas, but what's he doing out here?" - The trio over hear Dean talking to Griphook shortly before their capture. However, the group was soon rescued by Dobby the house-elf, who was fatally injured shortly after successfully transporting them to the home of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Shell Cottage. Dean helped Harry and Ron dig a grave for Dobby by hand to show gratitude, rather than do it with magic. Dean placed a wooly hat on top of Dobby, to represent that Dobby was a free elf. At the funeral, Dean expressed his thanks to the elf for rescuing them. Dean spent the next few months of hiding at Shell Cottage with Luna, Griphook and the trio. During this time, Dean and Luna seemed to grow close, despite Dean's bemusement at some of the comments she would make. Mr. Ollivander was able to make Luna a new wand, but Dean was left without one. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all using wands they had taken at Malfoy Manor, and soon left the cottage with Griphook to break in to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. 'Battle of Hogwarts' "You haven't got a ''wand?!''" - Seamus reacting to his friend offering to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts without a wand. In May of 1998, Dean, Luna, Bill, and Fleur received the call to arms from Dumbledore's Army via Dumbledore's Army coins, as Harry, Hermione and Ron had returned to Hogwarts. Despite not even having a wand, Dean returned to Hogwarts. When Dean entered the Room of Requirement, Seamus Finnigan ran forward and hugged him. Dean then fought with his fellow D.A. members in the Battle of Hogwarts, at some point winning himself a wand. During the battle, the trio spotted Dean and Parvati Patil fighting against Antonin Dolohov and stunning other Death Eaters. When Lord Voldemort and all his followers arrived at the castle, Dean stood strong with other loyal members of Dumbledore's Army including Neville Longbottom who killed Nagini. The Battle of Hogwarts ended with a final duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort which Dean stood amongst the crowd of supporters and witnessed. He also survived the attacks at the end in which Dumbledore's army fought back after Harry's supposed death. After the battle, Dean was seen talking with Seamus and Aberforth Dumbledore. Later life Dean survived to witness Harry's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Years later he joined the Auror Office where he became an Auror on the excellent command of his former colleague, Harry Potter. Shortly after he married Parvarti Patil, and had, with her, a son named Jahnu. Category:Chasers Category:Hogwarts students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Quidditch players Category:Gryffindors Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Males Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Aurors Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors sorted in 1991